


Pinecone

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Olive comes up with ideas for their holiday pies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pushing Daisies' nor am I profiting off this.

"We should make pinecone pie in celebration for the holidays. Everyone would expect something like apple or even pumpkin, but we surprise them." Olive pauses as she lifts a forkful of cherry to her mouth. "Did you know big pine cones are female and the little ones are males?" 

Ned continues kneading dough, though he glances over at Chuck, brows raising. 

"I thought we agreed to stop Olive from creating another pie of the month." 

"Everyone likes her celebratory cakes. Emerson even said it was decent." Chuck says, smiling as his hands knead harder. 

"How would you make a pinecone pie though?" Ned asks.

"I already planned for us to go hiking and select the best ones while working out ideas."


End file.
